Yami
Yami (闇 Yami, literally meaning Darkness) is a major character in Wild Hunt; proving to be the true catalyst behind everything leading up to its confrontation with Gilgamesh Prime. Yami, as a result of its creation, became the one responsible for the existence of the corrupted form of essentia, amartia, leading to the corruption and downfall of Iblis, which in turn lead to Iblis' war on Heaven; everything which ultimately ended up with the birth of Gilgamesh and his participation in the Wild Hunt. Because of all this, Yami can be considered to be the true main antagonist of Wild Hunt, or at least sharing this role with Iblis. It is the last being Gilgamesh confronts before the manga ends, which arguably makes Yami the story's final antagonist too. Yami is a strange primordial entity which does not resemble any sentient being in the known universe, including gods and devils, despite being sentient itself. It is known to exist in the far corner of reality, outside the mortal world, Heaven and Hell, where it sits in silence and converts essentia into amartia. It is feared by a vast majority of beings, including many gods, for its incomprehensible existence and nature, as well as its ability to corrupt beings as powerful and righteous as gods, or matter and energy like essentia. It is for this reason why El Asherah has opted to leave it be until Iblis is taken care of. Ultimately, Gilgamesh is the sole god who chooses to meet with Yami and find a way to stop it from causing another universal calamity. Instead of physically destroying Yami through combat as he had done with Iblis, Gilgamesh converses with Yami and eventually soothes its turbulent nature; bringing an end to evil and unrest in the universe. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Relationships History Trivia *Yami was inspired by the concept of primordial chaos which can be found in countless creation stories throughout the world. Normally, ancient civilizations feared this primordial chaos, as it usually represented things such as death and destruction, and stood as the polar opposite to the natural, orderly world in which we live. Yami reflects this belief, as despite its inactive role throughout much of Wild Hunt's plot, it still represents a massive threat by being capable of undoing everything that exists in the universe. **In a roundabout way, Yami, like other stories of primordial chaos, helped to create the known universe in Wild Hunt. This is because of Yami's former identity, Yin, who with Yang, gave birth to the first generation of gods, who in turn would shape the material and spiritual realms of the universe and create its functions, such as space and time. **Yami was also originally conceived after Wyvern had come to learn of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the Japanese god of primordial chaos. Interested in such a concept, and believing such a being would make for a good antagonist in a story, Wyvern proceeded to create and develop Yami; ultimately deciding to use it as the main catalyst for Wild Hunt. ***Yami's redemption after its talk with Gilgamesh, whereupon its eternal darkness becomes filled with glistening stars, is an additional reference to Amatsu-Mikaboshi. This is because of Amatsu-Mikaboshi's association with stars in Shintoism (his name meaning "August Star of Heaven," as well as the fact he's the god of the Pole Star,) and Chinese Buddhism (where he is combined with the god of stars, Ama-no-Minaka-Nushi.) External Links Amatsu-Mikaboshi - Wikipedia article about Amatsu-Mikaboshi; the Shinto god of chaos who inspired Wyvern to make Yami Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wild Hunt